


Tough guys with training wheels

by IrelandForever



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandForever/pseuds/IrelandForever
Summary: The three eldest Shelby Brothers, which I could imagine them looking like as kids.





	Tough guys with training wheels

I found this image quite by accident, and thought that it could certainly show Thomas, Arthur and John Shelby in their youth. Hoodlums in training: Step One - cigarettes and getting "the look" down.

 


End file.
